Fate
by camcam x3
Summary: they will travel to the ends of the earth together, to find out what the consequences are of their forbidden love... what will happen? Vlad/Henry, fluff, adventure, character death? Rated M now, spoilers read All books
1. Chapter 1

Fate ch. 1

I ran out of the red school building and ran all the way home. I was in emotional agony and therew was only one person in the world who I knew could help, not my uncle, not Nelly, and DEFINITELY not my other drudge Snow, who no one knows about. No, this pain could only be helped by my first drudge, my comrade, my best friend, and my biggest crush, Henry. My reverie of thought was stopped only by my uncle grabbing and shaking me.

"Good heavens boy," he said feigning annoyance, "Where are you running off to?"

I was so surprised by the sudden jolt, it took me a few moments to speak " can I have a few minutes alone please?" I asked. He looked worried but let me go regardless. As soon as I was out of his grasp I shot off to my room not wanting to have to deal with anyone else that might be in the house, thankfully there wasn't. I jumped on my bed, with the speed only a vampire could manage, dug my face into the pillow, and started to cry angry tears, tears of hate for all the jackasses at school... _I want to rip their throats out and drink the ruby red blood that poured from their throats as they took their last brea-... being angry sure makes me hungry but do I go and try to get a blood bag? _I thought somberly. Well my stomach decided for me minutes later because I was to the freezer and heating up a bag of blood before I knew it. That's when my uncle walked in_ oh god please dont let him ask me what was wrong... I am so not in the mood_

"Vlad you seem really down, your fangs are exposed, and your eyes are ringed with red like you have been crying... whats wrong?"

_Thanks a lot God_ "Nothing is, I'm just... stressed"

"Mhmm tell me the tru-..." he said getting cut off by the sound of the front door opening and slamming "We will finish talking later" he said hurriedly. Just then Henry walked in and I almost fainted on the spot, however I don't think anyone saw my reaction.

"Vlad! Are you okay I got the weirdest felling and a sense of... I don't know... all I know is I was running as fast as I could over here to come and see you. Weird huh?" he said in a rush of words

"Yeaahh," I said nervously as Otis was shooting me strange looks...

"_Explain" _came his thought

"_Can we not do this now?"_

"_This is the perfect time" _

after the thought was passed I felt a slight tug in my head as Otis was searching through my memories. As soon as it registered what he was doing I put a clamp on my thoughts just in time

"_STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!"_ I thought as loudly as I could. It was so loud he closed his eyes in pain

"_I have a right to know why you are growing this attached to your drudge"_

"_The hell you do"_

"_I absolutely do, I know that you love him already... stop blocking me out of this memory"_

"_NO!"_

"_I didn't want to do this, but I guessed you force me to"_ "Henry, get ready to catch Vladimir"

"wait wha-" that was all I heard before there was a sharp pain in my head, and though I fought to stay conscious, I lost, and fell directly in Henry's waiting arms as Otis scoured through all of the memories I had, at least I was in the arms of the one I loved


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate **

**Ch. 2 **

I finally woke several hours later with a worried looking Henry standing over me. "Hey buddy." I said weakly

"Oh my God, Vlad, your okay," he said with a look of relief washing over his features.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"When you went under it looked like you were having a seizure or something, but then you calmed down and were just fidgeting a lot. When I went to ask Otis what he did to you he was gone."

"Oh God. How long was I out?" I groaned.

"About two hours," he said, checking the clock quickly.

I rubbed my forehead before the realization really hit me and I screamed, "TWO HOURS?"

"Shh! You'll wake up Nelly and that'll ruin your day." he said, looking in the direction of the door.

"Right... Well, let me think." I paused only briefly before continuing, "I had the _worst _day at school today. I came home only to be yelled at _and_ my uncle _fucking knocked me out_ with some weird, fucked up, Vampire magic... I really don't see how this day can get much worse." I said with only mild sarcasm. I just wanted to scream in frustration at the whole situation, but that would have to wait for another time.

"Okay. I'm gonna admit, you have had a day from hell." Henry said, rolling his eyes with exasperation.

"_That's_ a bit of an understatement." I said sarcastically, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Look, Vlad, I'm trying to help you. You don't have to be an _ass_ about it." he said. I was going to reply just then but I was silenced by a knocking at the front door.

"I better get that." I muttered, testing out my balance briefly before making the short journey to the front door.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Henry said quietly.

"Okay." I said, walking out of the room.

As I got closer to the door they started knocking more insistently. "I'm coming!" I said, over the pounding. When I opened the door I saw two men dressed in black suits and sunglasses.

"Vladimir Todd?" one of the men said without preamble.

"Yes, that's me." I answered hesitantly.

"You are under arrest, as ordered by The Council and-" I slammed the door in the two Vampire's faces and ran back up the stairs to find Henry. As soon as I burst through my door I said "We gotta go!"

"Where?" he asked calmly, already on his feet and looking expectant, after hearing door slam shut and my frantic pace back to him.

"No time. Let's-" I was interrupted by the sound of the front door blasting off the hinges.

"Oh, that's what you mean by we gotta go." He deadpanned.

"Yup. Grab the bag out of the closet and grab on to me!" I said hurriedly.

As soon as I felt the pressure of his hands around my waist I jumped out the window and landed safely on the ground below. I got up and sprinted, with Henry in tow, into the forest. As soon as I was sure there was no immediate danger I slowed down then stopped and laid down.

"What in the fuck did you get yourself into?" Henry asked, looking scared yet pumped up from the adrenaline rush of our mutual panic.

"I have no clue." I said through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate **

**Ch. 3**

"What in the fuck did you get yourself into?" Henry asked looking scared yet pumped up from the adrenaline rush of our mutual panic.

"I have no clue." I said through gritted teeth.

"No clue, huh?" Henry said, panting slightly.

"Not one. Why? Do you have an idea?" I said, raising my eye brow questioningly.

"Well… I do… but you aren't going to like it." He said, sitting down across from me, trying hard not to make eye contact.

"My uncle, right?" I asked him, though I didn't really need to ask. Clearing my throat, I continued, "And no, I'm not mad… I was thinking along the same lines."

"How did you… Oh yeah, you can read my mind… So, what do we do now?" he said, with a nervous laugh.

"Well, first off we have to get out of the city." I stated without much real thought put behind the decision.

"Okay, how are we going to do that if we don't have any money?" he asked, his voice rising a bit in hysteria.

"You have that pack right?"

"Yeah, why Vlad?" Henry asked, hesitantly.

"It's how we're getting our money. There is about $3,000 that I have saved in there. A debit card and credit card- both under my name- that I had Nelly activate in case something like this happ-" *SNAP* I heard the sound and before I had time to register it, I had Henry behind me with my fangs, fully extended, flashing menacingly in the direction of the noise.

"Put those fangs away Vlad. They aren't needed… unless of course you're hungry." Said a voice I knew well.

"Hi Snow… What are you doing here?"

"WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS?" Henry shouted.

"Henry, meet snow, Snow meet Henry. Henry, this is another drudge I accidently created." I said almost guiltily; caught in what an outsider would confuse as a lovers triangle… Uh, no! Not happening.

"Hi… another what?" Henry said, giving Snow a look-over.

"Another drudge, Henry. You know… What you are? I'm one too… and I'm willing to bet you're here for the same reason right?" Snow said, knowingly.

"Yeah, He's here for the reason that I am in danger, I guess you are as well… Unfortunately, this is not the safest place for us to be now… Is there any way that we can get out of town?" I asked "Well my car is at your house… but the keys are on your bed." Henry said, sounding downtrodden.

"I can hotwire it." Said Snow with a smug smile on her face.

A/N: Wow I waited so long to post this chapter because I was waiting for more reviews, or favorites, considering I am getting not many of either for this story, I may just stop writing and have everyone killed. As for my other story that update is soon on the way, my old computer finally died, and I got a new laptop so I going to have to write what I can remember so please bear with me

-written by: Cameron34 (cam320)

-edited by: StrigoiHunter


	4. Chapter 4

Fate Ch. 4

I sat there looking at Snow in admiration, but Henry looked completely taken aback… actually he looked kind of cu… no can't think like that at the moment… have to concentrate…

"YOU WANT TO WHAT MY CAR?" Henry screamed

"Henry, keep your voice down!" I said, accidentally commanding him to do so

"Sorry Vlad," he said, now whispering

"Its alright… alright lets go to my house… we may not even be able to get the car to start," I said slightly downtrodden

"Lets go," said Snow, taking charge

as we were slowly walking back to my house I realized two things; one, just how deep I had taken Henry and myself; and two, how hungry I was… I should ask Snow later… little did I know, I would never get that chance.

As we were walking up the driveway, I noticed something was a bit off, it was way to quiet. And then I saw it, a flash, and before I had time to react I heard a resounding bang, and saw Snow drop to her knees clutching at her chest. I saw the flash again, but was able to move much quicker this time, I was at the guy in a second, I knocked the shining thing away, not yet realizing what it was, and started tearing him apart, first I removed the arm that had been holding the gun, and then, not wanting to cause any more pain, I snapped his neck. It was only then that I realized that had knocked away a gun from this guy, and that Henry was leaning over a very pale Snow, and applying pressure to the wound. I froze. Then suddenly Henry shouted

"Vlad! Get your ass over here and heal her if you want her to fucking live!" He said sounding scared

"Right sorry," I said quickly running to him,

"Vlad," Came the weak, rasping voice of Snow

"I'm right here Snow, don't worry," I said, removing the bullet and laying my hands on her. I suddenly felt a feeling of great power flowing through my hands and into Snows body, slowly closing the wound.

"You really are something" Henry said in admiration.

"Thanks… um so are you." I said nervously

"Oh?" He asked innocently

Suddenly Snow moaned, efficiently cutting off all conversation for the moment.

"Snow, how are you feeling?" I asked

"Surprisingly good for a girl who just got shot in the chest." She said with a smile

"Wow Snow, I can see nearly dying didn't affect your sarcasm" I said laughing

"Love you to Vlad" she said with a smile

Right well then, if were ready to go," Henry said

"Actually, I don't trust using your car… if they shot Snow, I wouldn't put it past them to rig your car to explode when started" I said slightly downtrodden.

"Oh," Henry said with realization

"Well, considering were already in deep shit… I _could_ steal a car?" Snow said sounding better

"Uhhhhhhh, sure Snow, if you want to," I said sounding unsure.

"Right, wait here… be back in a bit, I suggest going into the house and getting whatever you need and leaving a note hun," Snow said before she ran away to go find a suitable car.

"Okay then… lets go inside," I said. As we slowly walked up to my door, I kept looking around, expecting a similar attack on Henry, but none came _good_ I thought _I really don't wanna deal with that at the moment_. As I entered my room I noticed, sitting on the bed was a note from my uncle, it read:

_Vlad,_

_I am sorry this is the path our relationship took… I want you to know that I will take no pleasure in taking you and your friends down. If your inside then one of your drudges has been shot already, don't worry im confident in your healing skill so they will probably live… just remember to watch your back, remember, im hunting you_

_-Otis _

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and nearly jumped out the window again

"Wow Vlad… Jumpy are we?" Henry asked unaware of the note.

"Um, yeah… its just… everything…"

"Oh… um… are you ready to go?"

"yeah… lets get out of here,"

As I turned around to lock the door to my house, several things happened at once. I heard a car pull up, Henry say "Holy shit", and a car horn honk. As I turned around I saw Snow sitting in the driver seat of a Maserati GranCabrio.

"Really Snow? Was that at all necessary?"

"Nope! Now get in!" Snow said very excited

as I got closer I heard one of my favorite songs start playing:

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire, bad decisions, that's all right, welcome to my silly life, Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss no way its all good, it didn't slow me down, Mistaken always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around, Pretty Pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like your lees than fuckin perfect"_

as I looked back at the house I felt as if I would never see the house again. Then I was in the car speeding down the road with the wind in my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate 5

I was awakened a few hours later by snow lightly shaking me. "Mmm… what?" I asked tiredly.

"Well, for starters, I've been driving down a freeway for 3 hours while you and Henry have been asleep, and I'm lonely," she said with a yawn.

"Oh… you should have woken Henry, you guys need to learn more about each other" I said slightly annoyed.

"I woke you because I want to talk about a few things" she said with an evil look

"Ughh, fine" I said slightly annoyed "what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, for starters I want to ask what happened," she said still looking out the windshield

"When?" I asked

"The reason we're on the run, why Henry and I both felt obligated to come help, how did it start."

"Oh… that, well… a lot happened… I had a bad day at school… there was a lot of shit going on and it was bad… anyway, I got home and my "uncle" noticed something was wrong, he kept trying to pry, then Henry showed up and he basically knocked me out and searched my thoughts, memories, etc. And when I woke up he was gone" I said

"Mmm… I see… what did he find?"

"Umm well… umm" I said blushing and looking to make sure Henry was still asleep, thankfully he was _he is so cute when he sleeps_ I thought with a smile

"C'mon, tell me," she said noticing my smile but not saying anything

"Well… he found that I… like… somebody."

"Who?"

"Him… Henry" I said looking down

"Oh… is it against the law to be gay as a vampire?"

"Not necessarily… but it's illegal to love a drudge because of the ultimate control the vampire has over them,"

"Damn… I'm sorry Hun," she said reaching over and putting her arm around me.

"Its ok… not your fault," I said resisting the urge to cry

"So, does he know?" she asked five minutes later

"Who? Henry? No," I said

"Why?"

"I'm… scared… what if he doesn't feel the same, I don't even know if he's gay! He freaking used to be making out with a different girl every day,"

"Well, you never know if u don't try Vlad," She said being optimistic for once

"Yea, I know… still… look don't say anything… please?" I asked

"Of course… why did u ask though?"

"I don't like ordering my drudges around"

"Oh… Hun I have another question,"

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Where are we going?"

"We ran… are running, there probably interrogating everyone… they will be looking for us everywhere… especially NYC... I don't have an answer to that question Snow,"

"Let's go to Rhode Island"

"WHAT?"

"Shh! You'll wake Henry!"

"Sorry… umm but are u serious?"

"Yes, its right under their noses, they'll never expect it"

"No, they expect everything… were going to Wyoming... Cheyenne to be exact"

"Ok… do you have money?"

"Yes… why?"

"Just checking… I need to eat… now,"

"Okay…. Where are we?"

"Idaho? I think?"

"How much gas do we have?"

"A quarter tank, why?"

"Were stopping at the next opportunity… May as well fill up the tank while were there,"

"Right… well why don't you go back to sleep? Ill wake u guys up when were there."

"Okay… and Snow?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks… for everything"

"Anytime Vlad… night"

"Night" The next opportunity to stop didn't come for quite a while… it was actually 3 hours later when Snow was shaking me awake again

"Vlad, were here, wake up"

"Ok, I'm up… where are we?"

"Well… I drove us to a truck stop… and there's Subway here"

"That's Awesome… ill fill the car, you want to go get food?"

"Sure… remember, its premium Gas, 91"

"Okay" so about ten minutes later the car was full and we were all sitting at a table eating.

"That was good Snow" Henry said as he finished, before either of us were even half done.

"Right, so Henry you're driving now… we're headed to Cheyenne Wyoming. It's in the GPS already so yeah."

"Fine by me… u can have the back seat" _I need to talk to Vlad anyway… gosh he's cute._

I choked as I heard him think those last words

"Vlad are u ok?" snow asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine… so… let's get going!" I said crumpling up the paper from my sandwich

*Author's Note: that's all for now… Mostly because I'm so tired my eyes are closed as I'm typing this out… ha, anyway comments and criticism are GREATLY appreciated, oh real quick to random killjoy, if you're still reading did this chapter answer your questions? :3 lol soo anyways thankyou ALL for reading, you guys are great :)


	6. Chapter 6

Fate 6

As we got back to the car snow said "Hey Vlad, I need to talk to you… in private… now,"

"Ok… Henry, why don't you go start the car and we can just go when we get back,"

"Oh.. Ok," henry said looking slightly downtrodden

"Whats up?" I asked Snow as soon as Henry was out of earshot

"Someone's following us," she said

"What? How are you sure?" I asked worried

"you see that gray Pontiac Solstice over there?"

"Yes, wait… there's no vampires there, I would be able to feel it"

"I know… it just that its followed us all the way from town" she said giving it a wary glance

"ok… look we'll keep an eye out… but I think you're being over dramatic"

"Your right… It's Probably nothing… Lets just go back to the car," she said with a smile

"Ok," I said, but as we got closer to the car something was off, it wasn't running and the top was up, I quickly ran around to the driver's side door, which was open, to find a note. My first instinct was to look around, not read, and as I looked out, I noticed a certain Gray Pontiac Solstice peeling out of the parking lot

"FUCK!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could

"What happened?" snow said slightly out of breathe from running all the way to the car

"You were right! They were following us," I said starting to cry.

"Vlad…I'm so sorry… we shouldn't have left him alone… im so sorry," Snow said giving me a hug

"No, were going to get him back, now!" I said turning my sadness into instant anger I had a feeling my iris' had turned purple.

"Okay Vlad, calm down, we don't even-"

"Follow in the car, im going to beat the shit out of those assholes" I said quickly and ran at top speed after the car, it had occurred to me that this may be EXACTLY what they want me to do, but at this point, I didn't care. All that mattered was getting Henry back.

-Snow's POV-

I sat there looking after Vlad, and quickly hopped in the car. Then I saw it, the note, it was addressed to me, I decided to read it-

_Dear Snow,_

_I realize that Vladimir will be coming for his beloved drudge soon, do not follow him, by the time your reading this he will already have been captured, continue to Cheyenne Wyoming, that's where we are headed, rent a room at the Holiday Inn just off the 180... I will meet you in the parking lot, remember, you guys may be being hunted by every vampire in the world but you do have friends_

The Letter wasn't signed, but I figured what have I got to lose, so I drove the rest of the way to Cheyenne, rented a room at the hotel and decided to take a nap.

-Vlad's POV-

I woke up in a jail cell looking contraption, but I could see there were seals and marks on the bars to stop me from escaping… _shit_ I thought to myself

"Well, Well, Look who's awake it's the little fag who has a crush on his drudge," that voice… I recognized it instantly… D'Ablo.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"My my, such horrid language for a young boy, maybe we should teach you some manners!" he looked at me with an intense look and I was suddenly experiencing the worst pain in my life… I sense of everything, what seemed to be 3 hours of this torture was really 2 seconds.

"Had enough?"

"Ahh! Yes, Yes! Please stop PLEASE!" I begged him, I could feel the tears seepping out of my eyes and the wetness in my crotch as the pain slowly subsided

He laughed cruelly then, "looks like the little baby has had an accident, Oh well" he said and walked away then I heard a moan from the left, and when I looked I was completely shocked, there lied Henry, completely naked, with a collar around his neck that bore D'Ablo's mark. _God damn it! How did I even get captured?_ I asked myself, then I remembered… I was running as fast as I could, I didn't even see her, she had a silver tipped stake and garlic… almost enough to kill me, but all she wanted was for me to be unconscious… _Why are the Slayers working with D'Ablo in the first place _I thought again. Suddenly a whimper came from Henry's cage again

"Henry?" I said in a voice just above a whisper, but he didn't respond, suddenly I was very tired again and soon passed out

-Snow's POV-

There was suddenly a nock at the door

"Who is it?" I asked tiredly

"A Friend, open the door" a person on the other side said

I slowly walked to the door and looked through the peep hole, but I didn't recognize him,

"did you write the letter?"

"Yes, just let me in already!" he said annoyed

As I opened the door he came in quickly, closed and locked the door, and closed the shades

"Paranoid much?" I asked

"No, just enough… EVERYONE is looking for you because you escaped,"

"That's likely," I said sarcastically "But, I have to know, who ARE you?"

"Henry's cousin, Joss"

"How again do you know where the two are?"

"Well I thought you would have guessed, I'm a Slayer"

"Get the fuck out… NOW!"

"No, I'm kind of a double agent,"

"Fine… I'll give you 5 minutes to prove it before I kick you out"

"Both of them are here, in the city, the slayers are working with a vampire named D'Ablo because he has a prisoner that is a very important slayer, whom we thought dead, but he promised if Vladimir Tod and his drudge were brought to him alive, the slayer would be returned, alive as well," he said quickly

"Alright I'll believe you… for now, but we need to get those two… D'Ablo probably plans to kill them,"

"no, worse… The two are in love with each other… if they are handed over to the council of vampires, they will both be tortured in the worst ways possible then drained of all there blood over several days, then their bodies will be decapitated and burned." he said

"Brutal much?" I asked shivering.

"you don't know the half of it," he said looking directly into my eyes.

"Right… Well.. Lets go get them," I said non-chalantly

"its not that simple, they are 2,000 miles underground, in a secure slayer base, past over 100 military like checkpoints… now if that was all we could pull it off, but its not, the cage that Vlad is in, is secured with the marks of the vampire keeping him in there, and Henry is under enchantment, He is there completely naked and acting like a small puppy, its some kind of sick joke devised by D'Ablo, Also, he is directly next to Vlad the entire time. And D'Ablo plans to starve Vlad… I think he intends to make him drain Henry, you know psychological torture… then hand him to the council."

"How long do we have until he's hungry enough to drain him?"

"3 maybe 4 days," he said thoughtfully

"were going to rescue them… Tomorrow" Snow promised

*A/N: okay so I know you readers have been long awaiting a new chapter, and here it is, thank you again for reading, and for the record if your going to flame about Henry being naked, don't, I just added it for the torture to Vlad, and if you don't enjoy Gay love, WHY ARE YOU HERE? I'm not being rude, but there will eventually be a sex scene, and if you don't like, please either don't Read it, or, if you read for the storyline, skip that part… Thank you again for reading, your all great


End file.
